


A Crink in Bed

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bite Kink, Consensual Mind Control, Gentle Sex, Ink is silly, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Sex, and a bit kinky, nervous Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: Cross and Ink were more than friends.
Relationships: Cross/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Crink in Bed

Cross and Ink weren’t enemies by choice. Cross had understood that Ink couldn’t bring things back from the dead, and Cross joined Nightmare, Nightmare fought Dream, and Ink and Dream were friends. But if they didn’t have to attack each other, they didn’t. They sometimes even had conversations together, and those conversations became more common, and personal. Soon, they were in love and dating, but Ink was soulless, everyone knew. Ink made no effort to hide it, he wanted people to know he wasn’t going to be a paragon of virtue, that was Dream’s job. But he still had a reputation for being decent most of the time. 

“Cross? I want to fuck you.” Ink said out of the blue, and Cross jumped. 

“Ok...What do you wanna do?” Cross asked, fidgeting as Ink thought about for a moment. 

“Nothing too kinky or rough. But I am scared about what may happen if we’re caught.” Ink said, and Cross had an idea. 

“Would you be willing to let me take complete control?” Cross said, his eyes flashing nervously and Ink understood surprisingly quickly. 

“That would be the perfect scandal. I am free of blame and you get more evil points.” Ink said, smiling as his eyes turned to stars. 

“You’re ok with that?” Cross asked once more, and Ink nodded quickly. 

“Yeah! But do we want to be caught?” Ink asked.

“No, but we can put less than maximum effort into it.” Cross said. 

“Yeah!” Ink said as he wrapped his arms around Cross. 

“Alright. So, we’ll meet here and then I’ll have full power on what to do? You can still say no to anything at any time no matter what though.” Cross said, Ink kissing him in response. 

“I need a yes.” Cross said and Ink rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. You can do that! I’ve never been out of control before, it’ll be interesting.” Ink said, and Cross returned the kiss. 

“I'll be soft.” Cross said and Ink sighed in relief. 

“Usual time?” Ink asked and Cross nodded with a confident grin. 

When Ink entered the Outer!Tale, Cross wasn’t to be found. Ink giggled as he looked, but a cold and chilling hand on his shoulder froze him in place. With a swish, Ink had Cross’ hack knife through his chest and Ink went monochrome. 

“Relax.” Cross commanded, his words slimey and cold as they wormed their way into Ink’s mind and calmed him down alarmingly fast. 

Ink slumped to the ground, barely being caught before his face hit the ground, his eyes having a glitchy X over them. The world was fuzzy and there was a buzzing in his head that wouldn’t go away, he was numb, he was floating on air. 

“Come with me~.” Cross commanded and Ink followed him into his hideout, shambling like a zombie. 

The portal closed and Cross looked around his bedroom, checking everything was locked and blacked out. He was shaking when he looked at Ink, his boyfriend was smiling like an idiot, though he was already an idiot, and swaying. 

“Come, sit on the bed.” Cross told Ink, and he walked over and sat down, Cross sitting next to him. 

Cross slowly took off Ink's clothes, first scarf, his shirt, then his other shirt. He left his gloves on as he thought they were cute. He hesitated when it came to Ink’s overalls.

“I can do it.” Ink said blankly, holding Cross’s hands gently. 

“T-thank you.” Cross said. 

Ink slid out of his overalls, revealing he went commando, which did not surprise Cross at all. 

“I’m going to finger you. Alright?” Cross said, and Ink nodded as he rested his head on Cross’s shoulder as he summoned his female ecto and grabbed Cross’s pelvis.

Cross rubbed his finger against Ink’s pussy and slowly put it in Ink’s hole as he rubbed it gently. Ink gave small moans as he was rubbed and Cross felt Ink tense around his finger. Ink began to rub his hips against Cross as he was fingered. 

“Do you want me to use to dick?” Cross asked, feeling Ink was wet, and Ink nodded as he gave a small bite to Cross’ neck. 

The normally and black white colored skeleton jumped and gave a small squeak, making Ink bite a bit harder. 

“Am I making you do that?” Cross asked, sweating.

“Yes to the first, no to the other one.” Ink said, though his eyes were covered by glitches, Cross could tell they would probably be hearts. 

“Alright.” Cross said and he summoned his ecto and carefully slid himself inside of Ink, being careful to not hurt him. 

Ink’s moans were loud as Cross slid comfortably inside of him, settling nice as Ink continued to nibble on Cross’ neck, though he was going further down, nearing his ribs as he undressed Cross. 

“I-I’m gonna thrust a bit.” Cross said as he moved a but deeper into Ink, getting a deep moan from the soulless guardian. 

Scared of the noise that came from his lover, Cross moved out a bit but was stopped when Ink kissed him, forcing his tongue down as he licked the inside of his mouth. 

Cross gave small whines and moans as he gave small and gentle thrusts inside of Ink as Ink kissed and nibbled at him. 

It was after a few minutes that both came, the two feeling bubbly and nice. Though Ink continued to take small bite out of Cross as they cuddled, making Cross blush and shudder. Eventually, Cross had to get up and he dressed Ink back up, released him, and sent him home with a small kiss. 

Nervous, he opened his door and walked out, it was as if he hadn’t brought his, supposed, arch enemy into his room and had sex with him. It wasn’t his first time, but his last time, his first time, was during the time when his AU was still around, so he was still very inexperienced. 

“So Cross, how was sex?” Nightmare asked when Cross saw him and everyone looked at the two with very confused and suggestive looks. 

“IHAVENOIDEAWHATYOUARETALKINGABOUT!I’VENEVERHADSEX!” Cross said, and Nightmare sighed. 

“I know you fucked Ink. Nothing happens here without my knowing.” Nightmare said and as the others laughed, Cross buried himself in his fluff. 

“I also know you used your hack on him. Congrats.” Nightmare said and Cross relaxed. 

“He’s mine. None of you can have him.” Cross announced and Killer began to complain, but was shut up quickly. 

In the Doodlesphere, Ink was being interrogated about where he was last night. 

“I don’t know! You know I have a bad memory! My scarf says ‘Go to Outer!Tale’ and then I was in my room the next day!” Ink lied, though he did have a bad memory, he often played it up for laughs. 

“Fine. But you need to take more detailed notes on your scarf.” Dream said, though Ink would be able to easily get away with this, Dream was gullible. 

Ink went off to his room and Dream sighed.

“Why did you have to fuck Cross?” Dream said as he went to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I like Cross.  
> Now I have a Dom!Cross and a Nervous!Cross smut fic.  
> And since Cross wanted Ink to have some control, Ink did. Most of the time he doesn't want anyone to have any control but him, but he was nervous. 
> 
> I also like mind control. It's an amazing trope. 
> 
> I will not have daily updates, but I will try to update often.
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my dark and bleeding soul


End file.
